memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet flag officers
In the history of Starfleet, many officers have held the various flag officer ranks: (commodore, rear admiral, vice admiral, admiral, and fleet admiral). List of prime reality flag officers Fleet admirals ]] * (Commander in chief) * Bob (Chief of Staff, Starfleet Operations) * Cartwright (Starfleet Command) * (Commander in chief) * Morrow (Commander, Starfleet) * Shanthi (Starfleet Command) Admirals ]] * * Bullock (Starfleet Command) * Hendricks * Nsomeka (Starfleet Academy) * (Pathfinder Project) * * T'Lara * Terral * (Starfleet Headquarters) Vice admirals ]] )]] ]] )]] * (Starfleet Command) * * Chekote (Starbase 227) * , MD * (Sector 441) * * (Starfleet Command) * Fujisaki (Deputy Chief of Starfleet Intelligence) * Gromek * Haden (Lya III) * (Starfleet Research, Galor IV) * * * * (Chief, Starfleet Security) * (Commander, Deep Space 3) * * * Kennelly * Leyton (Chief of Starfleet Operations) * (Tactical Command; Starfleet Command) * Nakamura (Starbase 173) * * * Patterson (Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards) * (Starbase 375) * * (Starfleet Command; Tactical Command) * Toddman (Starfleet Security) Rear admirals ;Rear admiral * (Superintendent, Starfleet Academy) * Coburn * (Chief of Starfleet Operations; Starfleet Academy) * (Starfleet Command) * (Starfleet Intelligence) * Rollman (Starbase 401) * * Savar (Starfleet Command) * Shukar * Sitak ;Rear admiral lower half * * (Starfleet Command) Commodores * (Ambassador-at-Large) * * (CO, ) * Enwright (Starbase 6) * (NX Program) * (Starbase 11) * Oh (Chief of Starfleet Security) * Probert * Stocker (Commander, Starbase 10) * (Portmaster, Starbase 11) * Travers (Commander, Cestus III outpost) * (CO, ) Other ]] * (Chief of Staff) * }} * (Judge Advocate General) * (Starfleet Command; Fleet Operations) * Brackett * * Budrow (Starbase 29) * * Colti * (Commanding officer, Starfleet Command) * * Drazman (Commanding officer, Proxima Maintenance Yards) * * Gardner (Starfleet Command) * Gilhouly * Gupta * Hahn (Superintendent, Starfleet Academy) * Hastur * (Sector 9) * , MD * (Starbase 97) * Mitsuya * * (Starbase 12) * * Nimembeh (Starfleet Command) * Ngomo * Nogura * (Starfleet Command; Starfleet Exploratory Division) * Raner (Chief, Starfleet Security) * (Chief of staff) * Shanthi (Starbase 234; Starbase 247) * Veta * Westervliet * * (Starfleet Administration; Starfleet Command) Illusory flag officers ]] * Jean-Luc Picard was shown to be a full admiral in a fictional 2383 created by Barash. ( ) * Patrick impersonated a full admiral in 2373. ( ) * Q impersonated an admiral in 2364 ( ) Unnamed flag officers conference in 2255]] ;Fleet admirals * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 ;Admirals * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 ;Vice admirals * Starfleet Headquarters admiral, 2151 * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee, 2151 * Coalition of Planets attendee, 2155 * Federation founding ceremony attendee, 2161 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Bajor admission ceremony Human attendee, 2373 * Bajor admission ceremony Vulcan attendee, 2373 * Unidentified Pathfinder Project female, 2376 * Unidentified Pathfinder Project male, 2376 * Unidentified Pathfinder Project male, 2378 ;Rear admirals * Starfleet Headquarters admiral, 2151/2154 * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee/Coalition of Planets attendee, 2151/2155 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * ''Enterprise-B'' maiden voyage attendee, 2293 * Klingon Civil War adviser, 2368 * Bajor admission ceremony attendee, 2373 ;Commodores * Starfleet Headquarters commodore, 2143/2152/2154 * Coalition of Planets attendee, 2155 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 ;Others * Starfleet Headquarters admiral, 2143/2154 * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee, 2151 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Starfleet Chief of Operations, 2375 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Bajor admission ceremony Bolian attendee, 2373 * Bajor admission ceremony Human attendee, 2373 * Pathfinder Project female, 2378 * Pathfinder Project male, 2378 * Vulcan admiral, 2360s List of alternate reality flag officers ]] Fleet admiral * (Head of Starfleet) Admirals * (Starfleet Command) * (Starfleet Command) * (Starfleet Command) * (Starfleet Command) * (Starfleet Command) * * (Starfleet Headquarters) Vice admiral * ''Yellowstone''-class presentation female, 2373 * ''Yellowstone''-class presentation male, 2373 Commodore * (Starbase Yorktown) Other * (alternate reality) Unnamed flag officers * Daystrom Conference Room meeting attendee, 2259 * Daystrom Conference Room meeting attendee, 2259 * Head of Starfleet Security, 2371 * Headquarters personnel, 2259 * Memorial attendee, 2259 * Memorial attendee, 2259 List of mirror universe flag officers ]] Fleet admiral * (Commander, ) Admiral * ( ) List of alternate future flag officers ]] A list of flag officers seen in parallel universes: * Nakamura (Admiral) * (Admiral; Starbase 247) * (Vice admiral; Starfleet Academy) Other * MacIntyre de:Liste von Sternenflottenadmirälen fr:Amiraux de Starfleet it:Ammiragli della Flotta Stellare Flag officers Category:Starfleet flag officers